


Whatever You Want

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [17]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Dirty Talk, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Married Life, Pregnant, Sweet Talk, mostly just cute, only nsfw if you squint, post show, romantic, very light amounts though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Rose has never been someone to get out of bed early but Oscar knows with some love and a few pancakes he can get her out of bed.Cliche Fluff Prompt: “You’ve got something on your lip, here let me."
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Kudos: 10





	Whatever You Want

Rose had never been someone that had been able to get up early but especially not now that she was pregnant. She had woken up only briefly when Oscar got out of bed before occupying his side of the bed as it was warmer. It isn’t her fault he left the spot open so he shouldn’t get mad when she takes it.

The man smiles, he hadn’t even made it to the bedroom door before she’s already stolen his fault. Oscar wanted to make a smart comment but Rose was already asleep again. He shakes his head and heads to the kitchen knowing exactly how he can wake her up. He gets coffee started first then decides on a special breakfast. He decided on banana pancakes, something Rose had mumbled sleepily about last night as they laid down.

While he cooks the smell ends up coming through to the bedroom and it’s enough to wake up Rose. She gets out of the bed and walks out to the kitchen the sleep from her eyes as she heads over. Once she has walked over she leans up giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Look who has risen from the dead,” Oscar asks with a smile. He knows her too well, taking out a coffee mug and sliding it over to the coffee pot. “Decaf so you can have as many cups as you want.”

“If I wasn’t already in love with you I’d say I’m in love with you,” Rose tells him with a smile. She pours herself a cup of coffee then adds a few spoonfuls of sugar before she stirs it and having a sip. She looks over at Oscar letting out a laugh before she sets down plates for him to put pancakes on. “Don’t give me that judgy little your coffee is too sweet, look.”

“All I’m saying is that your teeth should have rotted out of your mouth by now.” Oscar teases before he starts to cook up some sausage as well. “Do you want to get started on a whipped cream?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Rose tells him before she gets out what she needs. She works on it between sips of coffee whisking at the cream to get it just right. “You know my grandma told me that craving sweets mean that you’re having a girl in all those old wives tales.”

Oscar smiles and puts a hand on her bump as if he’s thinking about it, “Nah still feels like a boy to me.” They had decided not to find out but they both had guessed what the gender of the baby was, both had different answers.

“Mmmhm keep telling yourself that daddy.” Rose teases before she leans over and gives him a kiss on the lips. She then shows him the bowl, “What do you think, chef. Is this good?”

The man examines it for a moment before he sticks a finger in and takes some trying it. “Oh- Oh yeah that’s perfect you did a great job as always.” He assures her with a grin he loves her so damn much he’d never had a reason to smile so much before he met her.

Rose looks at him and laughs unable to help it as she sees the bit of whipped cream that was on his lip. “You’ve uh- you’ve got something on your lip here let me help you.” She is going to just brush it off but decides in the last moment to lean in and kiss him instead, a deep kiss. Once she pulls back she licks her lips and smiles, “That is much better.”

It’s a surprise when she pulls him in for that deep kiss but a good one. This damn woman she drives him so crazy in the best ways. Watching her lick her lips he smirks taking the time to put food on the plates before he picks up the whipped cream. Rather than put any of it on the plates he puts more on his lips. “Damn- guess I’m gonna need some of that help again.”

“Oh is that how it’s gonna be huh?” Rose asks with a laugh before she leans in and gives him a kiss on the lips again. As she does she dips two fingers into the whipped cream putting some on her neck before she pulls back. “Damn I got some here mind helping?”

Oscar laughs as he sees what she’s done, “Of course gorgeous- anything for my baby.” He assures her before he starts to kiss her jawline then down to her neck where she’d put the whipped cream. Once he looks over he smiles, “I think I see some there hold on.”

“Some-” Rose starts to ask where before his lips are on her cleavage. She lets out a laugh putting her hands in his hair. “Hey slow down there tiger you have to take me to dinner before you can start kissing there.” She tells him before biting her lip.

Oscar pulls away and looks at her with a smile. “Would breakfast in bed count to get me to those sorts of places?”

“Breakfast in bed? Well, we’re not in bed right now but I guess if you tried that-” Rose starts but she’s interrupted when he picks her up. She laughs wrapping her arms around him and holding on tight as he moves. “Oscar! Oscar put me down you’re gonna drop me!”

“Not a chance gorgeous I’d never drop you,” Oscar tells her with a grin as he carries her back to their bedroom. Once they get there he lays her down on the bed. “See I told you that I’d never drop you.”

Rose lays back in the bed and looks at him. “Is this your way of trying to get into my panties?” She asks teasingly before she sits up and looks at him.

“If I remember correctly you didn’t wear any panties to bed last night.” He reminds her with a smirk. He had remembered that of course he would, why wouldn’t he? 

“Yeah yeah now get to the breakfast part of breakfast in bed, buddy,” Rose tells him, rolling her eyes and holding back a laugh. He starts to leave when she calls out after him to stop him. “Oh, and baby you should bring all of the whipped cream when you do.”

Oscar looks over his shoulder at her doing one exaggerated long sweep of her body before he nods, “Anything for my wife.”


End file.
